It is known in the prior art that as organizations grow geographically through mergers, acquisitions, or other means, it is desirable for a telecommunication system to operate as a single, geographically dispersed switching system with full feature transparency. It is known for a single telecommunication switching system to extend switching and control fabric of a single telecommunication system over a wide area using wide area networks (WAN) such as standard asynchronous transfer mode (ATM). Such a geographically dispersed switching system comprises a main telecommunication switch that provides the overall feature control for the system and remote switches that can be dispersed at great distances from the main telecommunication switch. Such a geographically dispersed system is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/718,909 filed on Nov. 22, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Such a geographically dispersed switching system allows individuals utilizing telephone sets directly connected to the remote switch to perform as if their telephone set was directly connected to the main telecommunication switch itself. The problem that arises is that when a user of the remote switch wishes to place a telephone call to a service system of the main telecommunication switch such as a voice mail system (VMS) from a local telephone that interconnects to the remote switch via a public switching office such as a central office. The central office is interconnected to the remote switch via trunks. The user of the local system can access the VMS system by placing a long distance call to the VMS system which incurs long distance charges and the user has to dial additional digits. In addition, if the local user that is utilizing a telephone set connected to the central office wishes to place a telephone call to an extension on the main telecommunication switch or an extension on another remote switch, again the user must place a long distance telephone call. There is no convenient mechanism that allows the local user calling from a telephone set connected to a central office to readily utilize the transmission capabilities of the geographically dispersed telecommunication switching system.